


Kitty Love

by Queen_LadySigynLoki (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Queen_LadySigynLoki
Summary: Loki finds a kitty then decides to adopt it, he gets close to the cat then with one wish it will change his life forever





	1. Meeting the Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> an old piece I was working on at the time.  
> I will come back to it at some point in my life

* * *

 

-Zeena-

I was just lonely street cat moving across state to state feeding on scrapes and sleeping on uncomfortable cardboard boxes or trash cans. I wish I had a nice home where I saw other cats stay at. They had fancy collars and dishes to eat out of or comfy beds and humans to love them to death or have big dogs to protect them or chase them just for fun. I wish I had all that but instead I either got shooed at with a broom whenever I dug through trash cans. I didn't have nice shelter to hide my self from rain or cold weather. I actually found a nice place not sure what the place was called but it had nice fare weather. I made myself cozy in this alley that I found, it wasn't bad I guess. Except for the dogs that came by. Looking at me and taunting me as they walked by good thing I was on top of the fence half the time.

"I will get you cat just you watch!" This skinny dog barked out.

I just narrowed my eyes and hissed at them.

"Oh so scary!" The tall dog said as he jumped.

"Oh go lick you're butts or something!" I hissed.

They just glared at me as they walked away wagging their tails.

Yeah that's right leave I thought I'm better then all of you!

I jumped down making my way over towards the box I slept in between two silver trash cans...classic right? I walked in there and closed my eyes falling into a what you humans would call a cat nap. Rather long one in fact if I must say.

I woke up that morning to a very unwelcoming face.

"Hello cat." It was their tough leader dog.

"Oh hello..."

Did I mention I made deal to help these dogs get food? No...well now you know.

"Where's are share in the food?" He growled.

"Oh listen about that I'll have to owe it to you later." I said backing myself into the box even more.

"This is fourth time you have done that Zeena!" He barked.

"I know, I know but I swear I'll get you something nice this time I know just the place to get tons of meat bones." I said.

"Hmmm get them and bring them on Friday!" He snapped and turned around.

"Will do sir!" I said calming myself.

Later that.

-Loki-

I was taking a stroll like I usually do I went down an alley when I  spotted  a cat I haven't seen before. I watched as I saw it come up to me.

"Shoo." I said shooing it away by pushing it with my foot.

I watched as it came right back up to me.

"Go away kitty." I said shooing it away with my hands.

The cat just came up to me and started purring and rubbing it's self on my legs. I sighed thinking what am I going to with this cat? Then a thought popped in my head I'll just simply adopt it.

"Alright I have decided to bring you home with me you dull creature." I said picking it up.

As soon as I got home I sat her down onto the floor she sat there and looked up at me with her light green eyes. She was a black and white cat with two white socks in the back and black socks in the front on her paws.

-Zeena-

I can't believe he adopted me this was fantastic! I actually had a home now I was so happy! I mean all I did when I saw him was get excited I never intended on him adopting me! Only if I could tell him my name though...

-Loki-

"I suppose I should give you name." I said sitting down on my chair.

I felt her jump on me she made herself rather comfortable on me.

"Hmm what shall I name you?" I said petting her behind the ears which made her purr like crazy.

I smiled at her.

"You like that?" I whispered.

She nudge her head in between my legs resting it on top of my well you know.

"Oh how about I name you Zeena do you like that name?" I said looking at her.

I heard her start purring again so I took it as a yes.

"Good I'm glad you do" I whispered.

-Zeena-

Oh his good he actually got my name right! Oh this was turning out to be great!! I purred more I began to get sleepy. I loved how he didn't care that I was laying on him. I loved how he petted me behind the ears he knew how to make me happy.

-Loki-

{Later that night}

I was getting ready to go bed doing my usual routine I started my shower up gathered my clothes and setting them on the bathroom counter. Before I slipped my clothes off I noticed that the cat was in here..not that it bothered me or anything I just founce it odd that most animals watch you when you strip. I chose to ignore her I then slipped into the shower. When I got out I heard a soft meow I turned my head over to the counter. There she was with those light green eyes of hers staring at me. I wonder why this cat finds me so fascinating. I then saw her look from top to bottom she just checked me out..a cat..I shook my head and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"Come Zeena." I said watching her jump off the counter and run out the door.

I walked into the kitchen taking a small saucer out I placed it on the counter. I watched her agile body jump onto top of it. I smiled and turned to one of the cabinets I grabbed a can of tuna opened it up placed in the microwave. Didn't want her eating it cold I figure she would like me more if I warmed it up.

"Here you go Zeena enjoy your dinner. I'll be in bed sleeping night love you." I kissed her head.

{During the night}

I woke up to Zeena scratching at my door and meowing. I rubbed my eyes and got up to let her in. She zoomed on in and made herself cozy on my other pillow. I didn't care I closed the door again dragging myself back to my bed and flopping on it falling back to sleep.

I woke up with the sun beaming into my room through the curtains. I groaned and rolled over onto my side after I slept for five more minutes I got up and dressed.

"Morning my lovely Zeena." I started petting her.

I could tell we were going to be really close with each other.


	2. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut woohoo always fun but seriously what was I thinking when I wrote this long ago.

-Loki-

I came home late to be greeted by Zeena who came pouncing on me.

"Awe who's this little cutie?" Lola asked.

"This is Zeena I found her off the streets all alone." I said setting her down.

"Awww she's so cute. Does she come when you call her name?" She asked looking at me.

"She does I taught her." I smiled at her.

"Zeena come here kitty." She said holding her hand out.

Zeena looked at me with a glare then looked over at Lola and walked over to her.

"She's adorable Loki." She said petting her.

"I know she is." I said.

-Zeena-

I wondered over to the girl Loki brought into the house. I wasn't happy at all I was his only girl! Oh I was gonna show her all right when she isn't paying attention I'll get her. I let her pet me just to be nice then I saw a small sleep over bag. Oh she isn't gonna sleep with him I glared back up to him walked away.

-Loki-

"So I'll show you to my room then." I said leading her there.

"Oh it's lovely Loki aww you even have a small kitty bed on yours." She giggled.

"Oh yeah she loves to sleep right where my pillow is here I'll move it onto the floor for you." I walked over it and brought out into the living room.

-Zeena-

I watched as he placed my bed into the living room..into the living room!! How dare he kick me out! I glared at him as he walked by.

"Zeena stop glaring at me." He said as he walked back into the room.

I hissed at him.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

I just got up and walked over by the door and slipped through the cat door he put in for me.

-Loki-

I rolled my eyes as I watched her slip outside. I then walked back into the room.

"Alright now that we are alone shall we have some fun?" I walked over to her and started kissing her.

-Zeena-

I stayed outside to think of plan on how to get back at them. How dare he just bring her in this house! I went back inside my ears pricked up I was hearing some odd noises. I waddled over towards his room to see him doing her! Oh this pissed me off! I walked over toward hers small sleep over bag sniffed. Oh what a glorious pee spot I thought to myself. I climbed on it took nice long pee on it.

"Oh no you didn't!!"

I heard her say into between breathes.

Oh yes I did sweetie.

"What happened?" Loki said stopping.

"She peed on my bag!" She pointed at me.

"Zeena! You are bad kitty!" He got up picking me up by the neck.

I just stared at him.

"Bad kitty!" He repeated then flicked me on the nose.

I hissed at him he walked out of the room and threw me outside locking the cat door.

I laid there all night alone and scared then it started thundering I jumped. Then it the rain came down I ran into the small shed. I couldn't believe him leaving me out here like this!

That morning.

-Loki-

"I had a blast Loki all besides the cat peeing on my bag.." She sighed.

"I'll buy you a new one darling." I said kissing her.

"You better buy me a new one." She smiled then added "I guess Zeena doesn't like me much.." She frowned.

"Oh don't say that she just needs to get to know you." I smiled at her.

"Yeah guess you're right. Alright see you around then." She waved goodbye to me.

Well I don't think I'll be seeing her around she sounded pretty pissed.

I stormed inside.

"ZEENA!" I shouted.

She came over to me slowly hanging her head down. But then looked up at me with a devilish smile.

"Zeena you are a bad kitty! You don't pee on my lady friend bag! Do you hear me! Don't do it again" I scolded at her.

She just glared at me and walked away sticking her tail high up in the air. I just shook my head I grabbed her bed and put it back where it belonged.

Later that night

I feed her the usual then got ready bed I laid there noticing that Zeena didn't come running to her spot. I got up to go see where she was hiding.

"Zeena." I whispered.

She poked her head out from under the blankets that were on the couch.

"Come here you." I said picking her up.

She glared at me and tried to wiggle free.

"No mo Zeena please stop I'm sorry for yelling at you." I kissed her on the forehead.

She looked at me then gave me a tiny lick on the nose.

"Good kitty now come let's go to bed." I carried her to my room.

I set her on her small little kitty bed and laid down on the bed. Then before I fell asleep I felt a problem down in my lower area. I looked over at Zeena who was staring at me she wouldn't care if I fixed it she's just a cat. So I slid my hand down there.

-Zeena-

I watched as he began well I wasn't sure what he was doing but it was rather interesting. He looked over at me while he was doing this strange thing. Then all of a sudden he started saying my name while doing this strange thing. I wasn't sure what to think so I just laid there watching him. Soon he kicked off the covers and went on and on. He shouted my name as he was doing this I titled my head this was odd human behavior. Do all humans shout there pets name while doing this odd thing?

"Zeena!" He shouted.

I just stared at him with interest he smiled at me whenever he looked over me while doing this strange thing.

"Oh such a good kitty!" He shouted.

I sorta smiled at that not sure why but I did.

Soon he stopped he got up turning to grab his pants he tossed aside on the bed. I then caught sight of an odd thing that was between his legs..I've seen one of those I believe well maybe I mead boy dogs and cats have similar parts only not long like that...I shook it off and watched as he put his pants on. He noticed me looking.

"Go to sleep Zeena you've seen enough for one night." He laid down and petted my head.

I did what I was told I made myself cozy on my bed and drifted into a deep cat slumber.


	3. The Wedding/Dream

Months later

-Loki-

Zeena and I made great progress. I've learned never to bring in any girls in the house or she would go hail wall. Don't understand why she was just cat and cats don't get jealous over there owners paying attention someone else specially girls. She didn't mind my brother coming over but when it came to girls it was like world war three!

\-------

"Alright Zeena what shall we do?" I said walking over to the couch.

I watched as she came over and jumped onto my lap and laid on me.

"Hmm we could.."

Before I got to finish what I wanted to say anything my brother Thor came bursting in.

"LOKI!" He said literary picking me up off the couch and giving me a bear hug.

"Let go of me." I said.

"Oh stop it brother you know you love my hugs." He said letting me go.

"No I don't." I said sitting back down.

He ignored me and directed his attention towards Zeena.

"Why hello Zeena!" He said picking her up and cuddling her.

Don't understand how she could possible love being squeezed to death by him.

"So what brings you by?" I asked.

"What I can't come see my favorite brother?" He said putting Zeena down.

"I don't mind but you normally come when something is up." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh..well I was inviting you to my wedding." He handed me a card.

"You're wedding?" I said looking at the card.

"Janes and i's it would be nice if you were there." He said.

I just looked at him.

"Please brother I would love it if you came you can even bring Zeena." He looked at her.

"Hmmm fine I'll go." I setting the card down.

"Thank you!! Thank you!! Oh and this from us it's for Zeena." He said handing me cat collar with tiny bell on it.

"Thank you brother she'll love it." I said walking over to her and put it on.

"Thought she would." He said looking down at her.

We both smiled at her.

"Well I'll just get going then." He said walking towards the door.

I watched as he smiled at me then left I walked back over to the couch.

"Well Zeena we have been invited to a wedding! I need to find something nice to wear." I shot back up and ran into my room.

I roamed through my closet until I found a nice tux and scarf to go with it. I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"How do I look Zeena?" I turned around for her to look.

She looked at me then from top to bottom and nodded her head. I was amazed on how she could do that.

"Thank you Zeena." I turned around back to the mirror to admire myself.

Later that day

Zeena and I watched movies together and went outside to enjoy the nice weather. Then we enjoyed a nice dinner I made it was a nice roasted chicken. I gave bits and pieces to Zeena. After that I did the dishes and put them away. We watched one more movie before going to bed.

"Alright my lovely Zeena it's time for bed." I said walking to my room.

She soon came running in and went into her spot. I smiled at her I petted her then kissed her goodnight.

"I love you Zeena." I said with a sleepy voice.

I rolled onto my side and drifted off dreaming of Zeena as a human. She was beautiful as a human I walked up to her.

-dream-

_"You are stunning." I said_

_She blushed and looked down at her feet._

_"You are adorable when you blush." I smirked at her as I kissed her on the cheek._

_She giggled._

_"Now that you are human I'm going to show you a few things." I said pinning her to a wall_.

-real life-

I awoke to a loud bang of thunder I looked over at the clock it was midnight. I looked over at Zeena who woke up startled.

"It's alright Zeena I got you." I said scooting closer to her.

I couldn't shake off that dream I had about her being human. She looked at me and began to purr. Another loud bang of thunder came I watched her close her eyes and try to ignore it.

"It's alright it's not going to hurt you my pretty kitty." I kissed her on the head.

She smiled and began purring even more as she tried to fall back asleep. I laid there listening to thunder while petting Zeena. This was going to be long night I thought to myself. I didn't move I just laid there until the storm ended. When it did Zeena was fast asleep before I was I rolled onto my side facing her and closed my eyes I wanted to continue that dream about her being human. It didn't end up napping I went the rest of the night having different dreams.


	4. Loki's Birthday

year went by

-Loki-

Zeena and I have gotten real close we were unseparated-able.

"Thor what are you doing?" I said walking into the living room where Thor was sitting at my piano.

"Playing you birthday song!" He said playing.

"Well you're doing terrible." I said glaring at him.

He turns around with a huge smile on face then said. "It's because I can't seem to hit that low key!" He cracked up.

I sat there and glared at him for awhile then I felt Zeena rub against my leg. Then Thor's wife jane came out of the kitchen laughing while taking a cake over to the table.

"That's not funny." I gritted my teeth.

"It is took grumpy pants. Now come and enjoy the cake I made." Jane patted the sit next to her.

"Come on Zeena let's go enjoy some cake." I said walking over there.

Zeena followed behind me then when I sat down she jumped into my lap. Jane put a piece of cake on my plate.

"Come Thor and join us." Jane said.

Thor came and took sit next to us and dug in.

Later that night

We all drank and watched sappy movies that Thor and Jane brought over.

"Thanks for the party guys.." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh hold up! Did Loki just say what I thought he said?" Jane said looking at me in shock.

"Indeed he said it." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah I said it." I mumbled.

"Aww!! You are welcome." Jane hugged me.

"Alright brother it was nice seeing you. But we must get going." He said leading Jane by the door.

"It was nice seeing you guys thanks for coming by." I said waving to them.

I closed the door turned around and looked down at Zeena.

"Alright missy let's go clean things up." I said walking around picking things up.

After that was all done I sat down on the couch and thought about what it would be like if Zeena was human.

"Zeena...if you were a human would you love me?" I asked her.

She stared up at me and nodded her head.

I always found it interesting when she nodded back to me or did something to respond back to me.

"You would love me..." I sat there wondering what I should do.

I got up and went into the bathroom to my usual routine I kept thinking is there anyway Zeena could become human? We have been rather close and I mean she has seen things that I normally wouldn't allow to be seen only by certain people. I walked to my room and went into bed and stared up at the ceiling. I felt Zeena jump on the bed and walk over to her spot.

"Right now I wish you were a human right now." I kissed her on the paw and snuggled up next her.

I heard her start purring which made me drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. A dream come true

-Loki-

I rolled onto my side where Zeena slept expecting to feel a soft bundle of fur but instead I feel soft skin. I opened my eyes to see that there was someone on my bed..wait that wasn't just some random person..it was Zeena.

"Zeena?" I said softly.

I saw her look at me smile.

"It's really you." I couldn't believe it.

"L-Loki." She said smiling.

I wasn't sure what to say I just embraced her and kept her close to me. I then noticed that she wasn't fully human. She still had cat ears and cat tail her eyes pupils still shaped like crescent moons. Her hair was beautiful black shiny colour and her eyes were that amazing light green colour. I then scanned her the rest of her noticing that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh dear...hmm." I got up and roamed my drawer for some clothes for her to wear.

Luckily I found some of my ex girlfriends clothes she forgot to come a pick up.

"Uh here put these on." I said setting them on the bed for her.

She just stared at them.

"Let me help you." I lead her off the bed.

I showed her how to put everything on once it came to the pants she was uncomfortable wearing them mostly because her tail got tucked in.

"Hold on let me help you." I made hole for the tail to fit in. "Better?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good let's go out in the kitchen and feed you." I walked towards the door.

She took a few wobbly steps towards me I took her hand in mine. I sat her down at the kitchen table and made her a plate of eggs and toast.

She looked down at the plate then at me with a puzzled look.

I sat down and dragged the plate over to me.

"It's good trust me. See I'll show you." I picked up the fork and took a bite. I slid the plate back to her.

I watched as she picked up the fork having a bit of difficulty with it but managing to take a bite. I saw this bright smile appear on her.

"Do you like?" I smiled.

"Like!" She said happily.

"Dear you say I like it." I laughed.

"I..I like it." She said.

"Good start." I kissed her forehead.

She giggled then jumped and looked around to see who did that.

"Darling don't worry that was you." I smiled.

"You." She smiled.

"No it was you. As in...me." I tried to make since of that.

"You...me?" She looked at puzzled.

I laughed I grabbed her plate and set it on the counter. I then saw her go over by her old litter box.

"No no! Sweetie!" I ran over to her. "You won't be using that anymore." I lead her to the bathroom. "This is where you'll be doing you're business. Here I'll show you." I walked over to the toilet and unzipped my pants.

She stood there and watched.

"Except you won't need to stand up like I do." I said to her. "Now you try." I said.

I watched as she walked over to the toilet and did her business.

"Good job Zeena!" I hugged her when she was done.

I lead her out in the living room i say her down on the couch.

"Alright well I'll be right back okay I need to go and talk my brother about all this....and Jane.." I said turning the tv on.

"You sit here and watch this I won't be long." I slipped out the door.

Later that day I came back with tons of clothes and other girly products.

"Alright I'm back.." I stopped when I heard awkward noises on the tv.

I then saw that she watching with such interest.

"Zeena..sweetie..this is not appropriate." Even though I marked that channel as my favourite.

I walked over to the tv and turned it off.

"Zeena do that!"

I heard her say.

"Darling you are not ready."

Even though I wanted to that with her so bad. I watch her frown.

"Zeena get strange feeling right here." She pointed to her lower area.

"Erm...uhh Zeena darling." I couldn't really get the words to explain it.

"Loki help me." She got up and pressed herself against me.

"Not now..f-first we...eat and um.." I looked around to find something to do.

"Loki help." She said softly.

"I will just hold on." I ran into the bathroom Zeena followed me.

No showing her the shower and helping her will just get you a problem..I sighed.

"Let's just watch a movie." I got up and lead her to the living room.

I turned the tv on to have that channel come on. I quickly turned it off..

"Never mind let's umm.." I couldn't think of anything.

She frowned at me looking rather sad that she wasn't getting any help.

"No Zeena don't be sad!" I ran up to her and kissed her.

She stood in shock not knowing what to do. I stopped and smiled at her "let's try this again but open you're mouth a little." I showed her what to do by doing an example on my pillow...

I then kissed her again this time she did what I showed her. I felt like the most happiest person alive.


	6. Teaching Zeena

-Loki-

"What about this word right here?" I asked showing her a card it had a picture of an apple on it with the word down on the bottom.

She stared at it for minute then it looked like she was about to say it but then she shook her head.

"It's okay love take you're time." I held hand in mine.

She looked at the card again.

"A-A." She stopped.

"Oh you're so close try again." I smiled

"Ap-Apple.." She said softly.

"That is right!" I said picking up another card.

This time the picture had popcorn on it a little tougher but I'm sure she'll get it.

"P-Po...Poop..erm..po-pop!" She said happily.

I was laughing a little when she said poop. But I congratulated her on getting the pop part right.

"Alright try the last part." I said.

"C-Co-Corn!"

"Good job Zeena! Alright now put them together." I said smiling.

"P-Pop...P-Popc-..popcorn!" She squealed.

"That's correct Zeena! Good job! Let's review the words you've leaned today."

I took the cards we practiced with out.

"Alright so what was this one?"

"Cat!" She smiled and clapped.

"And this one?" I held the other one.

"Ball!" She said happily

"Mhm..this one?"

"Cookie!" She laughed.

"What are these two?" I held up the ones we did.

"Popcorn and Apple!"

"Good job. Let's take a break cause guess who's coming over." I said getting up from the table.

"W-who?" She said getting up with me.

"Thor and Jane are coming over you're two favourite people!"

She clapped her hands and ran up to me.

"Thought you'd be happy about that." I smiled then I heard them knock on the door.

She zoomed to it waiting for me to open it once I did she attacked them.

"Hello Zeena." Jane said patting her.

"Hello brother how is it going?" Thor asked.

"I hate being here all father should've never have banished me here! I was the rightful king!" I said leading him into the kitchen.

"He only did it to teach you a lesson brother be glad he didn't strip you of you're powers like he did me." Thor patted my shoulder.

"What attacking New York was wrong wanting to take over earth was wrong!! Maybe if he would've given me a chance on the throne I would've proved to him that I would've been a good king!" I yelled at him.

"Brother I know you would've been a good king but going on jealous rampage because I got the role of being king. But because of you're actions I got thrown down here which isn't bad at all cause i get to be here with my lovely Jane. You should be happy dearest brother you got a lovely girl who was well a cat. But give it chance you've been hear for what a year?" Thor sat down on a chair.

"I have brother! I want to go back home!" I sighed.

"I know you do brother." Thor said hugging me.

We walked back out into the living room to see Jane talking to Zeena.

"So what were you two lovely ladies talking about?"

"Girly stuff that she needed to know that Loki here was nervous to talk about." Jane laughed.

"It's not funny." I said crossing my arms.

"It was pretty funny but don't worry I've told her everything she needed to know." Jane said patting Zeenas leg.

"Good...but it's not funny just because I couldn't tell her.." I glared down at the floor.

"Well brother it was nice visiting you but Jane and I need to get going. We have some work to do." Thor said bear hugging me.

"I don't like being touched brother." I said pushing him towards the door.

Once they were out I turned around and lead Zeena back to the table in the kitchen to teach her again.


	7. Lokis Jealousy of Jasper

-Zeena-

As a cat I knew how to talk but now as a human I can't seem to do it as well. Must because it's a new thing or something. It's hard learning this things all these words that I should know. All these other things I needed to know it's all very frustrating! Getting adjusted to my new life having to stay inside cause I still had a tail and cat ears...guess humans wouldn't react very well. I was determined to go outside I wanted to see the world or at least the city that I was in. I'm hoping one day he'll at least do that show me around so I'm not stuck here all day. I'm also learning that my once owner now I'm not sure what he'd be to me..but I guess to him I was love and he loved me greatly. I mean I could say that I felt the same way but I wasn't sure if it was just the cat speaking or if I was. Hear I am saying all this words in my head but yet when I'm being taught them I have a tough time...must be the cat in me speaking then. Except for the whole love thing that could be either.

Anyways let's move on to what's going on now.

"Zeena sweetheart I have friend of mine that will be coming over and staying."

I watched as Loki sat next me and held my hand. I stared at him trying to form the words that my cat mind knew but my human didn't. I then though of the word who okay yeah I'm supposed to ask who. I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. I growled Loki looked at me. Alright let's try this again.

"W-Who?" I asked happy that I finally said something without reading off a card.

"His name is Jasper he'll be arriving soon he needed a place to stay so he'll be here until he finds a place." He gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

I loved when he gave me kisses on my forehead makes me smile. He then stared into my eyes and placed his lips on mine. I loved when he did that too he stopped and smiled at me.

"Oh Zeena I love you so much." He said placing his hand on my cheek.

That's when I came I felt my love for him spring out of no where it was just the kitty love I felt for him it was actual love too. I thought of something that my cat side would know what to say back.

"I" I paused real quick. "I l-love y-you too." I managed to say.

"You are learning so fast." He kissed me again.

We stayed kissing for awhile it was nice I thought. He then slowly laid me down climbing on top of me while kissing me. I did what felt like was the right thing to do I warped my legs around him. He smirked at me making a trail of kisses down to my stomach and stopping.

"Oh Zeena I love you I really do." He whispered.

I smiled at him I watched as he made his way back up to my lips. Then the door bell rang I heard Loki curse under his breath as he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jasper!" He said leading him in.

I laid there on the couch waiting for Loki to lead him into the living room.

"Oh this must Zeena I heard what happened." Jasper said as they both walked in.

"Thor told you." I said with slight announce.

"Yup sorry bud he got to me before you did." Jasper patted his shoulder.

"Zeena this is Jasper." He said smiling.

"Hello Zeena." Jasper said bending down.

I think I've seen him before probably while I was in cat form.

"I remember when she was just a cat when I saw her last." Jasper laughed as he petted my head.

"Here I'll let you too get to know each other while I go over to Thor's place to say hello." He said.

"Alright." Jasper said smiling at me.

I heard him walk out the door.

"Hmm are these you're cards that you leant you off Zeena?" He asked looking at the many piles of cards that were on the coffee table.

I nodded my head I then looked at him his eyes sparkly blue due to the suns reflection. He had some muscle to him he wore glasses his hair not to terrible long like Loki's. It was chocolate brown with black streaks here and there he didn't look bad.

"Hmm can you say this word right here?" He held up a card with a picture of oh what where those things you put on you're feet?

I looked down at the word I know this word I said to myself.

"S-Sh-Shoes." I said looking at him to make sure I said it right.

"Good job Zeena." He said smiling.

It went on like that for awhile Loki wasn't really liking it. Hated that Jasper took over his job on teaching me. I must say I was getting rather close with Jasper. Soon he was teaching me to write sentences using the words that I've learned. My hand writing sucked at first but it got better as I kept it up. Soon I was speaking really well. I never really noticed Loki glaring in a corner as much as before. Finally one day he had it he walked into the kitchen and blew up on Jasper.

"You took her from!!" He screamed.

"Calm down Loki you can have her back sheesh I was only helping so you could do other things not stand in a corner and glare!" Jasper said calmly.

"I highly doubt that! You know I love her!" He said looking over at me.

"I know you do Loki I wouldn't do anything to steal her from you." Jasper said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He glare at him and walked away.

"Sorry you had to see that Zeena." Jasper said sitting next me.

"It's okay." I said looking down at the paper I had written on.

"You've done good progress in the past few weeks." Jasper said looking down at my paper.

"Thank you." I was impressed myself.

I looked at him and smiled I didn't feel love towards him like I did with Loki I mean I felt something like that but it wasn't as strong.

"You are welcome anyways I suggest you go calm Loki down." He hugged me.

"Okay." I got up and walked to our room.

I saw him sitting there staring at the wall. He looked at me and turned away I walked over to him. He didn't dare look at me. I then sat on him laying my head on his chest and running my finger around his suit.

"Don't be mad." I said looking at him but he didn't look at me.

I frowned.

"Please look at me." I said feeling a lump come in my throat.

I saw him take a quick glance at me.

"No! Look at me!" I said placing my fingers on his cheeks and forcing him to look at me.

He then stared me.

"Loki stop being mad I love you." I said giving him my best stern face.

"Prove it then." He said looking at me.

I found myself kissing him passionately. I felt his hands rubbing my back as I kept kissing him. After that we laid there cuddling together then Loki went on top of me. He smirked and started kissing me again this time roughly. I felt him slide my pants off I then see him slide his off. Then he looked at me with that smirk on his face.

"Are you ready Zeena?" He whispered.

I knew what he was going to do I've seen this type of thing before. I nodded my head no words can describe how badly I wanted him to this.

"Good." He said softly.


	8. The new cat on the block

-Jasper-

Thor and I were taking a small walk while Loki took Zeena out to show her around. We decided to cut through an alley to go check out this book store I pointed out. As we walked by we saw what would by we both stopped and looked over by this corner. We saw a half cat human curled up in a corner. She wasn't wearing much due to her clothes being torn up.

"Hey are you okay?" I walked over towards her slowly.

She looked up at us and backed away while she started crying.

"No no hey it's okay I promise." I took off my jacket and put it around her.

She then curled up on me.

"Think we should take her back to my place get her washed up and clothed." Thor said helping her up.

"Alright let's do that."

We lead her out of the alley and to Thor's house.

Once we were there Jane helped her out by getting her washed and got her some clothes. She sat her down on the couch and got her some food to eat.

"So what's you're name?" Jane asked.

"N-Nala." She stuttered.

"Do you have anyone that was taking care of you?" Jane asked

"Y-Yeah...b-but I no go back.." She teared up.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"H-He mean...very mean.." She started crying.

"No no it's okay." I ran over to her.

"No! S-stay away!!" She ran off the couch and ran into Jane and Thor's room.

"Oh dear.." I said.

"Hmm we just need to show her that she can trust us..maybe Zeena can help with this and she could tell her that we aren't going to hurt her." Jane said looking at us.

"Oh you're right! That's a great idea!" I said while hugging her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright well let me see if I can calm her down first and tell her about Zeena." I said walking over to the room she hid herself in.

"Good luck." Thor said.

I entered the room and walked slowly over to her.

"Hey Nala...it's okay I promise I'm not here to hurt you..I just wanted to tell you about a friend of ours who is just like you her name is Zeena. I was wondering if you'd want to meet her?" I bent down to see her.

"No no!! Not now.." She said.

"Well how about when you are ready?" I asked.

"No!" She got up and ran out.

Oh dear this is going to be harder then I thought...what are we going to do? We need to find a way to get her to trust people. First off need her getting her to want to meet Zeena.

"Were she run off to?" I asked coming out of the room.

"She ran into the bathroom. Poor thing is terrified." Jane said sitting down on the couch.

"I know whoever her owner was must of been really bad." I said plopping down on the chair.

"Whoever her own is I'll make sure he pays!" Thor said pounding fist onto the table.

"Hmm well I'll make dinner and hopefully get her to come out and eat." Jane said getting up.

"Well I'll head back to my temp home and talk to Zeena about Nala see if she'll help out." I got up off the couch.

"Alright see you around Jasper." Jane said hugging me.

"See ya around guys." I walked out of the house.

Once I got home I heard Zeena squeal and run up to me.

"Hello Zeena!" I said hugging her.

"I missed you!" She said smiling at me.

"I've missed you too Zeena. Oh what smells yummy?" I asked.

"Oh!! I making t-tacos!!" She ran back into the kitchen.

I walked in there to see Loki helping her.

"Teaching her how to cook I see." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"I am." He smirked.

"Such a good boyfriend you are." I laughed.

He just did this half smirk half glare thing at me.

"Alright alright I'll be in living room." I said laughing even more.

I waited in the living for them they both came out Zeena holding two plates and handing me one.

"I didn't know what to put on yours so I put cheese and lettuce on it." Loki said glaring at me.

"Oh thank you Loki and thank you Zeena for handing it to me." I gave her kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome." She said smiling at me as she went over to Loki and sat next to him.

"Oh Zeena I need to talk to you later about something if that's okay with you're prefect boyfriend." I snickered.

"Oh it's fine by me." He growled.

"Good." I said smirking at him.


	9. Talking to Nala

-Zeena-

I was walking over to Thor's place to talk to Nala and tell her people where okay. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Ah Zeena thank you for coming." Jane invited me in.

"You are welcome." I said stepping in.

"She's right over here in the guest room where she's been hiding." Jane lead me there.

She opened the door and there she was sitting on the bed.

"Nala?" I said walking in.

She looked up at me and noticed my cat ears. She seemed to be slightly comfortable with me in the room be she kept glancing at Jane who had to leave room.

"Nala im Zeena im just like you." I said walking over to her.

She backed away slightly from me.

"It's okay Nala im here to tell you that not all people bad these people you are with aren't bad at all they are very nice." I looked at her.

"I don't trust them.." She said looking over at the door.

Then her eyes widen.

-Nala's flashback-

_"Nala you've been bad kitty!"_

_"I sorry master.." I crawled away from him._

_"You know better then to break my things!" He grabbed a whip._

_"I no mean it master." I kept crawling away._

_"Stop crawling from me!" He growled._

_I stopped and waited for him to whip me._

_"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have broken it!" He whipped me._

_I yelped and scooted away from him._

_"I didn't say you could scoot away from me!" He growled and whipped me again._

_I screamed in pain and cried._

_"Now go clean the mess up and be in my room after missy!" He kicked me and walked away._

_-_ Zeena _-_

"Nala are you okay? I asked her as she snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure I can trust people out there?" She asked nervously.

"Of course you can sweetie they aren't gonna hurt you I promise you can trust them." I said softly.

"Okay..." She looked over at the door.

"Come out when you are ready they won't hurt you I promise." I said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Okay.." She said.

I walked out of the room and told them that she'll end up coming out when she's ready. They thanked me for helping her out. I told they were welcome I got my hat back on and walked over to the door.

"Well I need to get going." I told them.

"Alright thank you once again for helping her out." Jane said.

"Yeah you are welcome just take it easy on her." I said walking out and shutting the door.

It was back to off to Loki's house I began walking back. When I got grabbed by someone.

"You're coming with me." He whispered.


	10. Nala's Owner

-Zeena-

"Let me go!" I struggled to get free

"Not happening my dear" he ran up to the door with me and dropped a card on the porch then dragged me off.

Before I could scream out for help he put a napkin over my face my eyes instantly shut.

Now I'm just saying whoever this guy was I swear when I wake up im gonna kick his butt!

When I woke up I was in a room I tried moving but I couldn't.

"Ah good you are awake." He turned and smirked at me.

"Who are you!" I snapped

"I'm the owner of Nala who ran away from me! I want her back and in order to that is to get her away from who's she with! This where you come in the picture you are the bait my dear. But now that I have you think I'll have my fun with you for the time being." He walked over and slid his hand down to my area.

I gasped and wiggled around trying my best to get free it didn't work a loud moan escaped when he entered two fingers in me. No I wasn't suppose to do that!! I scold myself.

"Oh my that was music to my ears lets get you to do more shall we?" He picked his pace up.

-Nala-

I finally left my room I decided to go outside when I came across a note. I picked it up to read it.

Note:

Hello Nala I have you're friend Zeena if you want her back come give yourself up to me.

Love-Jack

What he has Nala!!! Noo that's not good!! I rushed inside to tell everyone wait no bad idea he wants me to go alone...I walked back outside. What was I gonna do?!? Think Nala think there must be something! I then looked at the note and the address it was same it was out on the other side of the city.

I began walking I needed to get Zeena back!

Hours later.

-Zeena-

I was crying my eyes out the things that man did to me made me wish I wasn't alive. I wanted to be at home in Loki's arms safe and sound. But instead I was here with this cruel man a man who is cruel.

"Stop you're crying!! He yelled.

I jumped and tried to stopped I wanted to curl up into a ball to hide myself but I was still tied to the bed. The ropes were tied so tight around my wrists it hurt so bad.

Then there was knock on the door we both looked over. He walked out of the room.

"Nala!! Oh my love it's good to see you again."

I heard him say.

He dragged her in the room and shoved her away. He walks over and unties the ropes and throws me off the bed grabbing her and putting her in my spot.

I groaned in pain as I got up he turned around and started kissing me. I shoved him away then got slapped

-Nala-

I watched as she got beat up by him it was terrible. He gave her a kiss then got up dragging her out of the room.

"I had my fun with you my pretty but it's time for you to go."

I heard him say as he shut the door he walks back into the room looking at me contemplating on what to do with me.

I knew I did the right thing saving Zeena...but I hated that I had to stay with him.


End file.
